Fafnir Writes BL
by BishP
Summary: After failing at two Comikets in a row, Fafnir decided to branch out in his doujin-writing business.


Fafnir sat at his desk, typing away furiously. Takiya approached him. "Hey, Faf-kun. What are you writing?"

"I'm researching popular doujins." He pushed his glasses up. "There's a surprising amount of dedication to…" He turned to look back at Takiya. "Something called 'yaoi.' I'm trying to figure out what exactly that is."

Takiya laughed. "If you keep searching like that, you're gonna stumble upon something you don't want to see."

"Like what?"

Takiya gave a sheepish grin. "Oh… You'll see."

Fafnir turned back to his computer, and Takiya headed for the kitchen. "I got some more curry. Want me to fix you some?"

"Mild?"

"Mild."

"Yes," he said, staring directly at his computer. "Please."

As Takiya worked in the kitchen, Fafnir worked on his computer.

 _Synonym: Boys' Love/BL_

"B…L…?"

"Hm?" Takiya poked his head out from the kitchen.

"Nothing."

Fafnir stumbled upon a site with instructions: _Tips on Writing a Successful Boys' Love Story._

 _I should look into this. If I can produce a popular doujin, people should start buying my Curse Anthology._

He took down some notes, and Takiya came back to the table with food.

 _Tip 1. Have the Seme feed the Uke._

Feeling that he was obviously the more dominant, powerful one in this household, Fafnir lifted a spoonful of curry, and pointed it towards Takiya.

"Say ahhh."

Takiya laughed. "Are you…serious?"

Fafnir's glare pierced through him. "Say. Ahhh."

"A…Ahnn…" Fafnir shoved the bite into his mouth.

Takiya coughed, then swallowed. "I think it's supposed to be a bit gentler than that."

Fafnir stared at his bowl. "Am I supposed to use this spoon again after you got your…human _germs_ on it?"

"Aren't you used to eating humans by now?"

"This and that are different."

"Okay, okay. We'll trade spoons. I haven't used mine yet."

"Let me have this one for another go." He dipped the same spoon into Takiya's bowl, then gently pushed it towards his face again. He nodded.

"Ahhn." Takiya opened his mouth again. Fafnir _very gently_ put the spoonful of curry into Takiya's mouth. "Delicious."

 _Tip 2. Have the uke be a tsundere._

He took a bite of his own curry. "What's a tsundere?"

"Hmm?" Takiya adjusted his swirly glasses. "A tsundere would be someone who is brash sometimes, and sweet other times. They appear sometimes in games."

"Example?"

"Uhh…" Takiya questioned whether this was something he should say. "You, I guess."

Fafnir slammed his hands on the table. "I am _not_ the uke!" He shouted.

They sat there staring at each other for a few moments, Fafnir grumbling incessantly, and Takiya stunned in silence.

Fafnir continued. "A dragon can _never_ be an uke."

"U…Uke? Is _yaoi_ what this is all about?"

"I need a following to sell my Curse Anthology."

Takiya, laid-back guy that he was, simply nodded. "Gotcha. So you need me, the uke, to be a tsundere."

"Yes."

"And you are representing the seme?"

"Of course. Expect nothing less."

"Tsundere x Tsundere would probably be a pretty popular pairing, don't you think?"

"Let me see…" Fafnir read over his tips. It seemed to be that the seme could be anything, as long as he was aggressive. "It says it's fine."

"Okay, so let's practice. I'll start." He took another bite of his curry. "This curry is good, don't you think? B-But I didn't make it because you'd like it, or anything!" He dramatically crossed his arms and looked away.

"Yes you did," Fafnir stated bluntly. "You pick mild because I won't eat anything else."

"Faf-kun, I'm playing _tsundere._ Follow along."

"Oh." He thought back to the sample doujins he'd read. "H-Hmph! I didn't enjoy it simply because you made it for me!"

"Faf-kun…" Takiya frowned, then shook his head. "You should be honored that someone like _me_ cooked a meal for someone like _you._ "

Fafnir slammed his hands on the table again. "What was that?! Insolent human… How dare you talk down to a dragon!"

 _Ding_. Takiya sat up. "Actually, I have another idea. A winner."

"Apologize! You should be begging for forgiveness right now!"

"Faf-kun, I was playing tsundere. Of course I love cooking for you." He blushed slightly. "A-Anyway, what if we wrote a fantasy yaoi doujin, featuring a Human x Dragon pairing?"

"I've never heard anything like it. Are you sure it would sell?"

"I'm sure."

"What would be the character archetypes?"

"Let's just base it off of us, the way we actually are. We'll keep following your tips, and you just take notes on how they play out. Then, you'll write it out. It's perfect."

"I'm still the seme."

"I'm not challenging that idea." Fafnir began to push the tips towards Takiya, but he stopped him. "Don't show me. If I know what's coming, you won't get a genuine surprise."

Fafnir nodded. They cleaned up their dishes, and Takiya went back to his game.

 _Tip 3. Have the seme surprise the uke with a kiss in an unexpected place._

Fafnir snuck up behind Takiya, and planted his lips on Takiya's neck. Takiya froze.

"T-That felt good." Fafnir began nibbling on his neck, all the way up to his ear. "Nnn…"

"You'd be a good snack."

Takiya pushed him away. "H-Hey, without me, you wouldn't have a place to live, y'know?"

"My apologies. I got carried away."

"It's okay. It's for the doujin."

Fafnir went back to his desk, and began writing down their interaction. He called out to Takiya. "What names should I use?"

"Our real names should be fine for now, as long as you change it in the final publication."

 _Tip 4. Have the seme push the uke against a wall._

Fafnir sat back. _But he's sitting._ "Hmm…" He looked over at Takiya, who was engrossed in his game. He waited as Takiya gulped down his tea. As he thought, Takiya got up for a bathroom break. Fafnir waited outside the bathroom.

Takiya stepped out, confronted by Fafnir. "Time for the next tip, huh?"

Without a word, Fafnir pushed him into the wall, leaving a dent.

"H-Hey, we'll need Lucoa to come by and fix this. I can't afford the damage fees."

Fafnir glared directly into Takiya's eyes. _What am I supposed to do now?_ Takiya, against the wall, stared into Fafnir's fierce eyes. "Faf…kun?"

"…"

"…"

This continued on for some time.

Fafnir hung his head in defeat. "I didn't read the fifth tip before doing this. Stay right here. Or else." Takiya knew better than to ask "or else what?"

 _Tip 5. Against the wall, the seme gives the uke his first kiss on the lips. Make it forceful._

Fafnir stormed back over to Takiya, back still against the wall, and put his hands on his shoulders. He shoved his face into Takiya's. Startled, Takiya slowly moved his hands up to Fafnir's back.

When they finally broke apart, Takiya smiled. "Maids are good, but…" he trailed off. "I'm starting to think dragons might be better."

Fafnir simply walked back to his desk with a nonplussed face.

 _Tip 6. Make them have sex. Graphically._

"…"

Takiya sat back at his computer, unable to really focus. He kept giving Fafnir side-glances, wondering what the next tip was going to be.

Fafnir broke the silence. "How do humans… Fornicate?"

"F-Fornicate!?" Takiya stood up. "I think I'll have to stop you there. I can't…"

"You will. You are _my_ uke."

Being claimed, Takiya suddenly felt a fuzzy feeling inside. Fafnir was surprisingly loyal, for a big, scary dragon.

Takiya swallowed. "Okay." Not out of fear, but out of respect for Fafnir's dedication.

"I guess I'll just have to… show you."

Fafnir walked to the bedroom, and laid down the futons next to each other. "Do I stay in human form?"

"Yes. I don't think you could…f-fit…in your dragon form."

"What's next?"

"Take your clothes off." Takiya began undressing himself as well, then sat on the futon. "C-Come closer."

Fafnir approached him. "Just because you're seeing me without my clothes… Doesn't mean I'm letting my guard down. Don't think you can defeat me like this."

Takiya embraced Fafnir. "I'd never."

* * *

At the next Comiket, Fafnir debuted with his new BL doujin. With the proper marketing, he was able to gather a large crowd of women.

Tohru even bought a copy of her own. She opened it right in front of him. "Fafnir and Takiya did _WHAT?!"_

"I thought you changed the names!" Takiya hung his head in shame.

"The forums told me it'd be better if it was more realistic."

"Realistic _dialogue_ , Faf-kuuuuuun." Takiya tugged on his shirt sleeve.

Tohru gave them a smug look.

"What do we have to do to get you to not show anyone?"

She smirked. "Write the next one about Kobayashi-san and me!"

Takiya shook her hand. "It's a deal."

* * *

By the end of Comiket, Fafnir completely sold out of his yaoi doujin. On the contrary, yet again, he sold _none_ of his Curse Anthology.

He sat back, defeated.

"Faf-kun, what's wrong? You sold out!"

"Not of the thing I _wanted_ to sell out of."

"How about we rework your Curse Anthology. This time, we'll add BL annotations. Two boys cursing each other until they fall in love."

"Will you help me again?"

Takiya gave a genuine smile. "All the way."


End file.
